Strength of Brotherhood
by Bakuda
Summary: Two people were destined to meet. Two destinies intertwined. Though more are caught up in their fate. One more may even join them. Just because your different Species, doesn't mean you can't be brothers. Co-Author story made with Omega 455.


******Disclaimer: Neither Bakuda nor I own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other media entertainment franchise. We write Fan Fictions purely for the enjoyment of the reader with no profit except for your reviews and feedback.**

******Claimer: I own Kyle the Kitsune and Bakuda owns Adam the Tiger.**

* * *

_This day started like any other._

_Boring._

_But what happened today, is something completly different._

_I found someone has an incredible spirit._

_It just needs to be put back togather._

_Adam's Diary Entry: When Two Lights Meet_

* * *

A golden yellow tiger with a thick leather jacket that seemed like it could fit a wannabe biker and black pants that hung loose from the waist down was walking calmly down the side of a cliff.

A golden staff, or as he called it a 'rod', was strapped to his back, the middle was wrapped in leather for a good hold and glinted along with his deep green eyes.

He had an athletic build and looked ready for the junior division of the Olympics. He sighed deeply as he continued; _"Life has been so dull lately, I wish something would spice things up. Or at least have some company in that place 'supposed' to be called my home... Oh well. It's better than nothing I guess." _he thought sadly, his eyes focused on the ground below him as he tread onto the wet and muddy grass.

Ahead of him was a glint of silver, a young kitsune with three bushy tails flowing behind his rear was sitting on the edge of the cliff staring at the rocks below, tears filled his eyes as he began to cry. The young kit started to inch slowly off of the cliff for whatever reason, wanting his life to end prematurely.

The tiger continued with his striped hands in his jacket pockets, looking bored when he saw a shadow among the trees.

He looked ahead and saw the kitsune; "Huh? There isn't civilisation for miles... What is he doing out here?" he asked himself as he walked up casually but it suddenly dawned on his of the kit's intention.

The thought blasted through the tigers mind like wildfire.

"_He's committing suicide! I can't let that happen!" _he thought horridly and ran forward as fast as he could toward him, his feet taking him even faster than he thought to be possible before he clasped his hand onto the cub's wrist before he came half a foot from the cliff edge.

The small kit looked up at him in tears, his eyes pleading him to just let go, that he wasn't worth his time. He then looked down expecting to start falling at any moment, not knowing that this person would never let him go, no matter what he said or did.

Adam held onto the cub roughly, pulling him closer then securing two arms onto his shoulders; "Okay kid, what were you trying to do? You know that dropping off there would have killed you right?" he asked him, hoping that the pup knew what death was.

But considering that he was crying, it's wasn't much evidence to support the fact that the fox just wanted to have a good swim instead of a catastrophic death.

The cub looked away from him and nodded sadly but then suddenly burst into tears that ran like tiny rivers down his face, he was clearly in terrible mental shape and judging by how malnourished he looked, he clearly hadn't been eating much for quite some time.

Having no experience with kids of this nature, the yellow tiger had no way of knowing what to do that could even come close as acceptable.

Not wanting to just let the kid cry on his own however, he reacted on instinct to bring the cub closer and into a warm embrace; "There now, I got ya. Your safe." he whispered softly, his own emotions bubbling up inside.

How he wished he could have had a hug from someone when he was alone... Wait, was this kid alone? If so, where are his parents and why aren't they here?!

Abandonment was something that made this tiger angry enough to cause something to explode. He would never let this child throw away his life when he, Adam, could make it better.

The young kit just cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours though the fact he had someone to cry on gave him enough comfort to stop crying at all.

He looked up at the tiger and sniffled a bit with blood shot eyes but otherwise completely fine "Who, who are you?" he asked in a raspy voice he didn't sound healthy either.

Adam smiled warmly at the kid for showing bravery to come out of the small comfort zone he had been able to give; "I'm Adam. How about you, you got a name little guy?" he asked gently, holding out his shirt and wiping away the tears remaining on the fox's face.

He would have to do something about his health, but first he needed to make sure the kit trusted him enough to let him help.

"My name is Kyle... What are you doing all the way out here Adam?" he asked, his tails were limp and touching the ground. Another sign that he was weak and unhealthy, as most Mobian canines held their tails up but Kyle seemed unable to do so.

The tiger looked over the vulpine curiously and quickly, deciding to throw caution to the winds; "I could ask you the same. But we have no time for that. You're sick, real sick. I'll take you back to my place, you need a good feed, fresh water and a lot of rest." he spoke to him, picking the small kitsune up and worrying how he was so light to do so

"Just hold on, okay? I'll get you fixed up." he promised, hugging the fox close to him. He felt a connection with him, being alone makes you feel compassionate to others in the same position.

"I live out here my home is in an underground complex but I haven't been there for days." he said weakly, looking up at the tiger.

A good feeding sounded good but he wondered if he'd be able to stomach it without throwing up. He hadn't been feeling well at all lately; maybe it was in his head. He didn't know.

"Well, you're coming home with me. I have some things there that will help you get better quick. Trust me." Adam said rather quickly, knowing time would be against them.

The two started to dissolve into the air for a moment before they vanished from that world, unknown where they had went.

But in what seemed to be a four story log cabin, the top floor with three single beds lining the wall, the pair made their re-entrance.

The Tiger laid the cub onto the bed on the right, bringing from underneath it a red bucket; "If you feel ill, use this." he prompted, clicking his fingers together during speaking so that a bowl of what appeared to be less than bite sized pieces of steak.

Where was all this stuff coming from?

"How are you doing that? Do you have beaming technology built into this house?" he asked him looking at the steak and slowly took it and ate it, only to throw it back up into the bucket.

He'd need to have something that's easier to digest so that he could recover properly, his eyes bloodshot from the sudden vomiting he had just partaken in.

The tiger frowned at the action; he knew that with most of it thrown up, it would be good to do what he had planned; "No, we are just in the Void of Passage. It allows people like me to cause anything appear which we may need. It doesn't do money for some odd reason. Nor does it do Waffles..." he mumbled off and grabbed something else.

A small white bottle of liquid designed to remove nasty toxins from the body over time. To let it heal more efficiently. Only problem was, it tasted nasty. He'd expect Kyle to throw up after having some, but it was for the best

"Now, have some of this. It's not the best taste, but if you throw it up, you have to have more." he explained to him, feeling hurt that he had to do this. It was just plain bad! He grabbed a teaspoon and brought it forward, letting it flow into Kyle's mouth.

Kyle managed to swallow it and started to cough and splutter, he kept himself from throwing up, but mostly because of the threat of having more. He fell back onto the bed and groaned looking up at the ceiling now panting but kept the bucket on standby just in case his stomach changed its mind.

Adam smiled at him warmly, proud that he had taken all of it like that; "Nice job little guy. Now you can have something to eat. Try this, it might make your tastebuds trust you a bit more." he asked, drawing up what looked like whitish brown custard.

"This is Sticky Date flavoured yogurt." he said to him, placing a spoon inside and getting his hand around the cub, lifting him into a sitting position at the end of the bed.

He took a spoonful and purred happily, this he knew he'd be able to stomach. He looked up at his new friend and smiled. It would however still have to take time, gaining strength, for him to get out of bed. But he'd manage.

Adam grinned at him, taking a seat by his bedside; "Well, when you are feeling up to it, I'll give you a bath. You look like you could use new clothes too." he noted, looking at the filthy clothing that Kyle currently had on his being.

After he was finished, it was a drink of water, then a bath, then bed. Kyle would need all the rest he could get.

He finished up with the yogurt and handed the empty pot to him, he thought about a bath and it sounded good. He would prefer to be clean again. His silver fur was usually gleaming silver but right now it was a dirty grey tone; "I'm up for a bath" he commented.

Taking the pot and placing it on a side table, the tiger brought his arms under the fox and gently lifted him into a bridal position; "I'll get ya cleaned up." he said with a smile, walking out of the room with him and taking him down the stairs to the bathroom very slowly as to not upset his stomach.

He was getting dirt on his hands from simply carrying the young kit he had been sleeping on the ground. That much was certain. He needed to be cleaned before he caught something nasty if he hadn't already and it was dormant for the moment.

The feline walked calmly into the bathroom, setting Kyle into the large tub carefully; "Okay, I'll have to remove your clothes for you." he explained to him, taking off the fox's shirt and tossing it behind him to be washed later.

He then went to his pants, removing his shoes and socks first however and trying not to look at that 'area'. Once void of clothing, he ran the hot and cold taps for a steaming hot bath, though not enough to scold.

To add to it, for Kyle's amusement, he pulled out a bottle of blue bubble bath and poured it in, creating a load of fresh bubbles to rise with the water.

Kyle grinned; "Heh Heh, Bubbles." he said getting a hand full and suddenly stuck it onto Adams chin; "Now you have a beard!" he laughed his tails wagging slightly but as they were hanging down, they weren't moving much.

Adam grinned cheekily and grabbed a bit of his own, placing some around the top of Kyle's head and onto his chin as well; "Says you Santa." he chuckled.

Taking one of the tails that rose up while switching off the tap. He took hold of a bar of soap and began scrubbing, amazed at how much dirt it could hold inside.

The water quickly became dirty but his fur became a gleaming silver once more, the dirt trickling off of him. Smiling, Kyle saw his fur that colour again and celebrated by throwing some bubbles into the air; "Thanks Adam. This means a lot but I know I won't be able to stay long. I don't want to be a burden..." he said sadly, his joy vanishing on the spot.

Adam shook his head at the statement, rubbing the soap along the fox's back; "Don't even think that Kyle. Believe it or not, I know what it's like to be left alone. My Father died a long time ago, by an accident I caused sadly. It used to haunt me every day until I had help from a friend." he explained to him, finding that there was an inch layer of thick dirt on this cubs back and chest.

It would take a little bit to get all of it out; "So you're not a burden. I'll make sure you get a good home Kyle. You can even stay with me if you want, I'll tell you something after your bath." he promised him, a small smile appearing on his lips as he continued to scrub away, finally reaching his stomach and chest once his back was filled with soap and bubbles.

"You too huh....." Kyle remarked sadly and looked down. Tears filled his eyes again and he started to sniffle at the thought of what he had done about a year ago. The reason he was like this.

An action stopped quite quickly by Adam, who looked him in the eye quickly and spoke in a very soft but serious manner; "We can talk about it if you want. What happened to your mom or dad?" he asked him, ceasing his attack on his belly with the soap. He waited for him to speak, hoping that he might be able to relieve the pain in Kyle's heart.

"I was an orphan. My dad found me out on my own when I was scared and hungry. But he took me in even though I might have stolen his stuff, he became my father. But my adoptive dad... I... I killed him in an accident..." he said looking into Adams eyes. Deep pain showing in his as they became bloodshot once again, tears trailing down his cheeks.

The tiger moved closer to him and placed both hands onto the kits shoulders, his own heart breaking at the sight of tears beginning to swell; "Hey now, don't cry. It was an accident, just like mine was. He would have loved you and I bet he still does. You may not believe me Kyle but there IS life after death. The Otherworld. Whatever you want to call it. A friend of mine let me speak with my father and I can ask for him to do the same for you when you are better in health." he promised, holding the cub close to him and not even caring if he was soaking wet, gave him a quick hug to show that he meant it.

He hated seeing a kid like this reduced to tears because of an accident and then thrown into the wild because no one would care for him.

"R-really you could do that?" Kyle asked, brightening just a bit but still upset "And O could stay with you?" he said becoming even brighter now the more he was with Adam the better his life seemed to become.

A soft chuckle escaped Adam's lips as he let go of the fox, his front covered in soap but he paid no mind to that; "Yeah, I can. I also have something to ask you, when you get better, there is something else I can do. How would you like to be my little brother? Blood and all. You would become a Godling too, though not sure what type. How about it?" he asked him, rubbing a bit of the soap onto his thigh to continue the scrubbing, even down to his feet but thought to leave the private area to its own scrubbing...

"How is that possible!?" the kitsune asked in shock. He started to wash his own privates knowing Adam wouldn't do it but he stared at the tiger in awe at the thought of having a family again.

Adam shrugged, taking a bottle of Shampoo and rubbing a vast majority of it into his head fur and bangs; "Well, I'm not sure really. It's a ritual that any Godling can do, but can only have two Brothers or Sisters. Magic is just science that can't be understood, I think you know quite a bit about that so I think you might just have to trust me on this. Would you like to? It's completely up to you." he explained to him, keeping the shampoo from the kits eyes as much as possible. The bubbles were all over him now, causing him to have the shade of a near pearly white instead of silver.

The answer came immediately. Kyle nodded frantically desperately wanting it to happen, his tails wagging as best they could with his current state of being which was to say, poor condition, though better than when he first met Adam on the cliff side.

Adam chuckled as most of the water toppled over him, shielding himself in futile against the large waves that came over him; "Okay! Just stop splashing me!" he laughed, soaking now from head to toe in dirty water.

The tiger scooped some of the water in a large cup he just received from the void, placing it over the kit's head to pour it over him and wash the bubbles and remaining dirt off. Surprisingly while they were talking, the dirty water had become crystal clear... many tricks and secrets the void used for good health to its occupants.

Kyle blushed and giggled childishly but then looked at the water with a confused expression; "Huh!?" he asked confused, looking at the clear water in wonder. He was sure it was filthy a second ago.

Adam looked into the water and grinned before splashing the entire load of the bucket onto Kyle, the soap washing away and leaving his once silver fur nearly pearly silver.

Every speck of dust or filth was now off of him, he was cleaner than he ever could be; "The void makes sure that you get healthy fast. Also meaning that the food and water is 100% clean. Germs that harm you can't survive here long, its perfect health all the way round so we get both longer lives and healthier ones. Here, a triple cheeseburger is healthier than a salad back on Mobius. Try and figure out that Logic." he chuckled, washing the cub over twice to make sure all the soap was gone from him.

"CAN I STAY WITH YOU PLEEEAAASSSSEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?" Kyle cried out loudly, tackling Adam to the ground. The idea of unhealthy being healthy made him very excited. Though who could really blame him?

Adam laughed heartily, holding the cub near him as he got up from the large tackle; "Heh, I already said 'Yes' little guy! Now, we best get you dry before you catch a cold." he laughed, grabbing hold of a towel while holding the cub into a hug with him.

Using the towel, he cleaned of the pearly silver kitsune and drained the water from his fur, a warm feeling rushing from the towel to keep the kit warm. Adam had to use it on himself after would to get dry, though he took off his shirt since it was socked completely; "There we go, I'd give you the Triple Cheeseburger now, but you would probably throw it up after eating. We will see how you are in the morning, okay?" he asked him, ruffling the kids bangs.

Kyle nodded and yawned slightly; "Can I have some more yogurt?" he asked him, giving him the dreaded puppy eyes that all kits had a natural talent for.

Carrying the kit back to their room, Adam gave him a swift nod of approval for it, his mouth cracked into a wide grin; "Sure you can. But don't try that one me all the time, that look is deadly." he chuckled, settling the fox onto the same fluffy sheets of his bed before picking up the same bowel from before.

Though it seemed to have been refilled with a creamy white yogurt instead; "This is a different one. Cheesecake flavour. There is also Apple Pie flavour and not sure of any others. But you can have those later." he told him, folding the blankets over the vulpine's knees before giving it to him.

He ate his fill then gently placed the bowl on the side; he then snuggled down into the sheets, yawned and fell asleep quickly curling into a small ball of fluff. The tiger flicked the switch to the lights off for the room, giving the cub a small warm smile before tucking him into his bed and leaving him to sleep, his eyes giving their own smile onto him; "Goodnight Kyle, sleep well little kitsune." he muttered, taking off his wet pants and climbing into his own bed, looking forward to the next morning.

During the night, Kyle's condition suddenly went into a nosedive. He woke Adam with a loud coughing fit. He was shaking and sweating. His eyes red and bloodshot and he was only getting worse by the minute.

Adam burst from his sheets like they were on fire, his eyes set on one thing, to help him out; "Kyle?! Listen to me, can you hear me?!" he asked clearly, hoping that he could.

He should have known better, any non Godling in here gradually gets worse in health because of the current Universal Gods. They disliked 'Mortals' and didn't think they belonged in the void.

Adam only had one choice... He'd have to do it now; "Kyle, do you want to be my little brother? You have to answer me." he said with dead seriousness, he couldn't lose him.

He just couldn't.

Kyle nodded slightly but it was very weak. He was rapidly fading and if he was unable to change he would be gone in no less than an hour or so.

Adam took hold of Kyle's right shoulder and gave a very weak smile, hoping this would work; "Okay, then sorry for this... Bro." he murmured, clenching his hand and using a sleeper hold on the cub, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Though in Kyle's mind was a stirring...

What appeared to be a tall man in a white toga came forward in a completely black void, his eyes were a stormy blue and his beard going right down to his thigh; "Well young one, you wish to become Adam's brother. Is that right?" he asked the cub, who was floating aimlessly in front of him. The God of Light, Adam's mentor, was asking Kyle a question that could change his life for all time.

"Y=yes... Please? If I'm going to die from whatas making me sick, I want to be in a family again and even if I don't, I still want a family. I'm tired of being alone... Please?" he said begging the figure to be merciful and work whatever magic it was to turn him into Adams brother.

"Very Well"

That was the only reply that the figure gave before vanishing from that void, though a sudden spike of energy whirled around Kyle and became apparent of different colours.

The energy whisked around him and formed a black vest around his shoulders, black jeans and a pair of shoes following suit to take place onto the fox. But it wasn't done, there was a hoard of energy whirling around Kyle, plunging into every pore forcefully and changing him from the inside out.

A load of it surged into his ears and toward his mind, filling it with a vast amount of knowledge only a college professor would know.

Lastly, a silver white rod appeared on his back, coming from the fox itself and becoming one with him. It would react like a part of his body, since it WAS a part of him.

The last piece of energy came to his eyes, which glinted gently before turning a deep shade of emerald green, the same as Adam.

Kyle, the Godling of Knowledge.

_Was born._

* * *

_Heh, never expected a brother today._

_Though I'm not complaining._

_This little guy will become someone truely great._

_I just know it._

* * *

**Bakuda and I are working on this together. Some parts of this story will have appearances with other OC's as well, yet we are not accepting any requests. So please don't ask.**


End file.
